


Farmer's Daughter

by FlightoftheFantasies



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 08:44:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11399103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightoftheFantasies/pseuds/FlightoftheFantasies
Summary: There is something about the farm hand that works on her father’s farm that Ashlynn cannot resist. She is a woman who has almost no interaction with men outside of the men in her family. So when she is forced to spend the night alone with the man who stirs all kinds of feelings in her, Ashlynn is not sure if she will be able to handle the man known as Bucky Barnes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted over on my Tumblr FlightoftheFantasies!

The day that Bucky Barnes took the position as a farm hand on her father’s farm was both the best and worst day of Ashlynn’s life. She was happy that there would be someone else to help her father, Richard, around the farm besides her. But the moment she laid eyes on the man and heard his voice when he introduced himself, she knew that he was going to end up making her life a living hell. 

Every time she was in the same room as Bucky, Ashlynn found herself blushing before rushing out of the room until he left. She did not know how to act around him or what to say. Most of the men that she ever held a conversation with was family, or her father’s friends. She was homeschooled in a mostly female group and then went to an all women’s college; no male interactions there. 

Then there were the feeling that Bucky stirred up inside of her whenever he was around. He was just so damn attractive, Ashlynn could not handle the affect he had on her. Never had she met a man like him before in her life.

Bucky Barnes was tall, standing at about 6 foot, meaning he had to look down at her 5’5” self. Muscular and not just the type of muscles one might get from working on a farm. He had these rugged good looks with a sharp jaw line that he either kept clean shaven or looks as though he had not touched a razor in days, she loved both looks on him. He had these eyes, so blue she felt like she could just drown in them. And, God, how she wanted to just run her hands through his hair, it looked so silky smooth. Then there was the matter of his metal arm; she knew she should view it as being completely dangerous, but there was something very erotic about that arm...Maybe she had just read too many cheesy romance novels in her life.

Since his first day on the farm, Ashlynn always made sure she was in a position to watch Bucky work. Watching the way his muscles would bulge, seeing body glistening with sweat, and hearing his grunts when the task took a little more effort, it was almost like a live porno; even more amazing to watch when he would take his shirt off from the heat. Her whole body would flush, heat pooling in her core; she was embarrassed at just how wet she would get just by watching the man work. And yet another reason she tried to avoid him, because she did not trust herself to be in the same room with him and not say something inappropriate to him.

It also helped that for the most part her father was always around so that she was never completely alone with Bucky. There was no way Ashlynn would survive being left alone with that man. 

On one, hot, July morning, Ashlynn finds herself in the exact position that she had feared. Her father, Richard, will be gone for much of the day, and that leaves her alone with Bucky and a whole house to themselves. 

“But, Daddy, can’t you just give him the day off if you are going to be gone?” Ashlynn begs her father, following him out of the kitchen. 

“It is his day off, Ash, but he was nice enough to come today and work on the porch, rebuilding it for us.”

“But Daddy…”

Richard turns and quickly cuts her off, “Ash, Bucky is a good man, and I would not have hired him if he wasn’t. I do not understand why you do not like him,”

“It is not that I don’t like him, I just…”

“If you are so uncomfortable, keep to doing your own thing and avoid him. Work in your flower garden or work with the horses. Whatever, but I really wish you would try to get to know him. It would really be good for you.”

Ashlynn remains silent, biting her bottom lip and follows her father out to his truck is a wicker basket. 

“Well, I made some goodies for Uncle Lucas; I got up early to finish a lasagna for him and also I made some of his favorite brownies. Tell him I hope he has a speedy recovery and that I send my love.”

Richard smiles at his daughter, placing a kiss on the top of her head, “I’ll tell him. I should be back about mid-afternoon or so, depends on how your Lucas is feeling.”

“Okay Daddy. I love you.”

“Love you too...be nice.” 

Ashlynn sends him off with a wave and stands there watching his truck go down the gravel road until he is completely out of sight. Once he is gone, she turns her attention over to Bucky who is already at work on the front porch. As if he could feel her eyes on him, he pauses in what he is doing and looks up at her. He gives her a boyish grin and a small wave, making her heart stop. A light blush crosses her cheeks, and she waves back with a nod and heads off to the barn to take care of the horses  
.  
Before she realizes it, it was nearly noon. Her stomach was making strange sounds, signaling it was time to stop and eat. But first, she needed a shower and a change of clothes.  
Heading back up to the house, Ashlynn was able to catch a quick glimpse at Bucky. A small whimper falls from her lips; he had already removed his shirt, jeans hanging low on his hips showing off his v line, and dripping sweat. She could see his back muscles flex as he lifted some ply wood. She could not handle standing there watching anymore, or she was going to combust.

She takes off running to the back door and rushes up the stairs to her bathroom. Her heart pounds in her chest, she feels her clit throbbing in need. After a few deep breaths, she pushes off of the door and gets the water ready for her shower. 

Stripping off her dirty clothes, Ashlynn steps into the hot water and relaxes into the cool tile of the shower. Her mind begins to wander back to Bucky, and one hand moves down her body between her legs. 

A gasp falls from her mouth as her fingers lightly trace her lower lips, feeling how wet she already was. She uses two fingers to lightly trace her clit, her hips jerking the more she teases the little bundle of nerve. Her other hand comes up to grasp her breast, tweaking her nipples between her fingers. The hand between her legs moves as she slips her two fingers slowly in her wet pussy. She lets out a small cry, thrusting her fingers and building a fast pace. 

In her mind, it was Bucky’s metal fingers deep in her cunt, curling and thrusting faster, palm slapping against her clit. It was Bucky torturing her nipple, pulling and twisting before he sucks the hard peak in his mouth. Her head falls back, and she does not try to quiet her cries of pleasure. The fantasy of Bucky fingering her in the shower brings her to her release quicker than she was expecting. 

Ashlynn’s hand moves from her breast to the shower rod to keep her balance as her legs shook. Hips jerking, the inner walls of her pussy clench around her fingers, riding out the spasms of her orgasm. She collapses against the wall, removing her fingers from her now sensitive cunt and tries to regulate her breathing. 

Once she recovers enough, she finishes her shower quickly. With the passing of her orgasm bring a hint of embarrassment, hoping that Bucky did not hear her at any point, calling out his name. But her thoughts move on quickly and she thinks that maybe since her father is gone, and she is at home alone with the cause of her fantasies, then instead of being scared she should try and approach Bucky.

Feeling a rush of confidence after her shower, Ashlynn decides to take a chance and try to approach Bucky. First she is going to need the right outfit.  
She reaches into the back of her closet and pulls out a dress that she had bought on impulse and never had a chance to wear until now. It is fairly simple and not what one would describe as sexy, but rather cute. It is a yellow, spaghetti strap sundress with a sweetheart neckline and a bow right under the bust. The dress was short, shorter than she would like, but with a nice pair of white sandals with a chunky heel, it made her legs look like they went on forever. She applies her make-up, sticking to a natural look, and then pulls her hair back into a fish-tail braid. 

Ashlynn takes one last look in the mirror, satisfied with what she sees and not looking like she was trying too hard. Making her way down stairs to the kitchen, she thinks about something that will be easy and quick to fix, but also impress. She decides on a simple beef stir-fry with noodles instead of rice. It does not take her long to prepare the beef, vegetables or noodles for the dish and within 20 minutes she has everything done. She keeps in on the stove to stay warm while she goes to get Bucky. 

Taking a deep breath, she opens the door to call out,

“Bucky! Bucky!”

The dark hair man stops what he was doing and looks up at her, and she has to stop the giggle bubbling up. Bucky drops the wood on his foot, letting out a loud curse,

“Are you okay?” she asks, voice laced with concern.

“Um, uh, y-yeah...d-did you need so-something?”

A lips quirk up in a smile, never having seen Bucky seem so flustered before. It gives her an extra boost of confidence. 

“Actually, I was, um, wondering if you were hungry? I made beef stir-fry if you would like some?” 

Bucky stands there bewildered. Ashlynn normally runs when he is around, and now she was asking him if he wants to eat with her? Who is this woman and what has she done with the real Ash? But who was he to really question her, to question her change? He should just accept it and be happy.

“Yeah, that sounds good. Just let me get cleaned up some?”

She flashes him a huge smile, “Sure, I will just get things plated up. Oh, and I have some fudge brownies we can have afterwards.”

Bucky cannot find his voice and simply nods his head, watching her turn and walk back in the house. He was not ashamed to admit that his eyes roamed down her body. The short dress with those heels made her ass look amazing, and brings attention to her toned legs. He has always consider Ashlynn a beautiful woman, and hoped that maybe he could get to know her better than just his boss’s daughter, but she ran whenever he was around. At first he thought she hated him. But then he noticed how she would stare at him, how she would blush whenever he would smile at her, he figured out that hating him was not the issue at all. 

Bucky pulls his white tank back on and heads into the house and runs to the bathroom to wash up before joining Ashlynn for lunch. Stopping mid-step, he lets out a low curse at the sight before him. Ashlynn was bent over, pulling something out of the oven. Ass sticking straight up in the air, her dress has rose up enough to allow Bucky a glimpse of her white lace cheeky panties, that shows off her shapely ass. 

He lets out a long groan, adjusting himself in his jeans in hope to hide the very obvious erection. 

“Oh, I was just toasting up some bread to go with the food. Go sit down and I will bring it over.”

Ashlynn flashes him a gentle smile and finishes plating up the food. Instead of sitting at the table, he goes over and helps her with the food, taking it over to the table. 

“I have better manners than that doll.”

Ashlynn blushes at the name and takes him the bread. For a little while, they eat in silence before she finally plucks up the courage to talk to him.

“The porch looks really good so far. You do such a good job around the farm.”

“Thanks. This food is delicious. You sure do have a talent for cooking.”

Once again, she blushes at him, “T-thank you.”

“So where is Richard? I saw him leave earlier.” Bucky asks.

Ashlynn finishes the bite of food before answering, “Oh, he left to see one of his best friends, Lucas. I call him Uncle Lucas since they have been friends since they were young. But Uncle Lucas had to have surgery last week, and Daddy could not get out to see him when he was in the hospital, so he went to see him today. He even took him some food I made for him; that is where the extra brownies came from if you would like to try one.”

Bucky’s smile widens, “Well, I have always had a sweet tooth, Doll.”

He leans closer to her, giving her a teasing wink. Ashlynn crosses her legs to ease the throbbing between her legs. That nickname is having an effect on her and she is not sure if she can handle much more of him calling her doll or being so close to him.

She turns her head down and stares at her food, falling back into a silence, eating. It does not last long as Bucky is the one to speak up,

“You know,” he starts, “I am a little surprised you asked me to join you for lunch. I thought you hated me Doll.”

She did not look at him, “I-I don’t hate you?”

“Then why do you leave when I enter a room?”

“I-I…” 

Bucky finds amusement in how she shifts in her seat, and her struggle to find something to say.

“Relax Doll; I am just messing with you. Richard told me not long after I started that you are not used to men not family, or those close enough to be family. I am not offended; well maybe a little. I have been here a few months, I would hope after a while you would have gotten used to me being around.”

Bucky stands from his seat and stands behind her, “Thank you for the food Doll, best I have had in awhile. I will try a brownie later.” 

He places a kiss on her cheek and leaves the room, but not before seeing Ashlynn turn completely red and freeze in her chair. She remains that way until she hears the door shut and lets out the breath that she had been holding, slumping against the table. Her heart was ready to explode, cheek burning in the spot his lips touched. 

She was going crazy; the man was going to drive her insane! There was no way that she would be able to last being along with him. She was not as ready for being near Bucky as she thought. Her father needs to hurry on home and save her from Bucky Barnes. But of course, Ashlynn was not going to be that lucky.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashlynn and Bucky are left alone for the night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also posted over on my Tumblr!

“Hi Daddy.” Ashlynn answers the phone.

“Hey Ash, how are things there?” her father asks from the other end.

“Good. I made lunch for Bucky and I. How is Uncle Lucas?”

“Thank you for feeding Bucky, that man loves your food. Lucas is doing really good, not even acting like he had surgery. But there is a little problem Ash.”

“What’s wrong Daddy?” concern in her voice.

“Well, the weather is starting to get really bad down this way, and the news is saying it is only going to get worse throughout the night. There is no way I will be able to get home tonight in this mess, and it is heading that way. I want you to tell Buck to get everything packed away and stay there for the night. I don’t like the thought of him trying to get home when the weather is not looking good. And I don’t feel right leaving you at home by yourself; I would rather him there with you in case something happens.” 

Ashlynn couldn’t say anything; she was in too much shock to react. She was going to be alone with Bucky all night. He was going to have to sleep in the guest bedroom which was right next to hers. There would only be a wall separating them. One, thin wall where they will be able to hear every movement the other makes. Her heart speed at the thought.

“Ash, Ashlynn! Are you still there?” Richard calls through the phone.

“Huh?” she questions, “Oh yeah, I’m still here. Just a little worried about the weather. It is not even cloudy here that I noticed.”

“Still, just take precaution and tell Bucky to stay there. Alright?”

Ashlynn takes a deep breath to settle her nerves, “Okay Daddy. I will go let him know now so that he can clean up. I guess I should find some clothes for him so he can take a shower before the storms hit.”

“Okay. I will see you tomorrow. Love you Ash.”

“Love you too Daddy.”

Ashlynn hangs up from talking to her father on the phone and heads for the door. 

“Bucky!” she calls out to him, and he instantly pops up in front of her.

“Yes?”

“My father just called. Um, there seems to be some really bad weather coming, and he is going to be stuck at Uncle Lucas’ place for the night.”

“Oh, I guess I should clean up and head out.”

Ashlynn shuffles her feet, twisting her fingers, “Well, actually, Daddy said that he would feel better if you stayed here. He doesn’t like the idea of you trying to drive home and then getting caught in the bad weather. Also, he’d feel better if you were here with me in case something happens. But if you would rather try to get home then that is fine! I will be okay on my own and…”

Bucky cuts her off by putting his finger on her lips, “Ashlynn, I am not going to leave you here by yourself if the weather is going to be getting bad. Let me clean everything up and tie down some things and I will be right in. Okay?”

She nods and he pulls his hand away. Blinking up at him a few times, she finally comes out of her trace. 

“I, um...I can uh, get you some clothes if you would like to shower before the storms?”

Giving her a sweet smile, he nods his head, “That’d be great Doll. Thanks.”

As quickly as she can, Ashlynn rushes back into the house and misses the small chuckle from Bucky at her reaction. 

Bucky moves all of his tools and the equipment to the shed and locks everything down. He make sure that anything that could blow away and cause damage is also put up or tied; even checking on the animals to make sure that they were safe for the upcoming storm. He makes it back in the house right when Ashlynn is coming down the stairs, holding some clean clothes. His eyes go right to her chest; staring at her breasts and the way they bounce with her every movement. 

Hands twitching with the need to cup and feel the heavy weight of her breasts. To run his thumbs over the hard peaks of her nipples, teasing her before finally taking the nub in his mouth. Leaving her mewling in pleasure, wanting, needing more of him. No one but him...

“Um, Bucky?”

Her voice brings him from his fantasy, Bucky’s eyes snapping up to meet her questioning gaze. He is, once again, painfully hard, and there was going to be no thinking it away.

“Y-yeah?”

“Is everything alright?”

He simply nods; all blood having rushed to his dick has left him without the ability to form a proper sentence.

“I found some clothes one of my cousins left. You two are about the same height, so the sweat pants should fit, but I am not sure about the shirt though. I think it might be a little small. I also placed a clean towel in the bathroom for you.”

Still he remains silent, nodding to her in thanks and takes the clothes before rushing up to the bathroom. He hopes that she did not notice his erection straining against his jeans. She just started to talk to him; he does not want to scare her off already. 

Bucky is quick to get in the shower, closing his eyes at the feel of the hot water running over his body. With his metal hand rests on the white tiled wall, Bucky wraps his other hand around his cock. Now in the privacy of the bathroom, he lets his fantasies run wild. This is not the first time he has thought of Ashlynn while jerking off.  
This time, he pictures her on her knees for him. Staring up at him with her big grey eyes, looking oh so innocent. Her sweet voice asking,

‘Please, may I suck you cock?’

Bucky groans, moving his hand faster as fantasy Ashlynn takes him into her mouth. Flicking her tongue over the head, tasting the pre-cum leaking from the slit. Taking him more in her mouth, moaning as he grips her hair to control her movements. He thrusts into her mouth, restraining himself from possibly hurting her. He could see one of her hands slipping between her legs, whining in need as she plays with her wet pussy. 

‘Yeah, suck that cock! You like how I fuck your mouth huh? You wish it was that tight cunt of yours...Fuck I’m gonna cum!’

“Fuckin’ shit!” 

Bucky grunts, his cock twitching in his hand, shooting his cum down the shower drain. He continues to stroke his cock through his release. Standing there, his breath comes out in harsh gasps. This is not going to be enough to hold him over; there is no way he will be able to last the whole night with Ashlynn. Now that she was talking to him, lasting longer than just 2 seconds in the same room with him. This is going to be pure hell for him.

Finishing up his shower, he exits the bathroom wearing only the sweatpants. As Ashlynn suspected, the shirt was too small from him to put on. He heads back downstairs and finds his host in the kitchen and standing over the stove. 

“Hey.”

“Hi I figured be better to go on and fix...supper...storms…”

Ashlynn’s sentence runs off, not completing her thought at the sight of Bucky standing at the door. No shirt, chest still a little wet from his shower and the sweat pants hanging low on his hips. She is able to clearly tell that he is not wearing anything under those sweatpants, even though she did give him some boxers. She is sure her heart stops seeing the outline his cock through his pants.

“Ashlynn...” Bucky calls to her, a teasing tone to his voice.

He caught staring, her face flushing bright red eyeing him body. Her reaction to him was a good boost to the ego.

“Ashlynn!”

“Huh? Oh, uh…um...what?”

The dark hair man laughs, shaking his head at the woman, “You were saying something about supper?”

“Supper, right…” Ashlynn mumbles, trying to remember what she was going to say. Her thought process was interrupted by the oven going off, alerting her to being ready. “Oh! I am getting supper ready for us now before the storms hit in case the power goes off. You can just go watch some television or something. I have everything covered here. Just, just go to the living room.”

She pushes him out of the kitchen, which surprises both of them that she was capable of doing so. The male stares at the kitchen door in disbelief for a moment before trudging into the living room. He was thankful that no one else was around or else they would see Bucky fling himself on the sofa, cross his arms and pout. Yes, pout.  
He had been hoping to spend more time with Ashlynn, even if it was just sitting in the kitchen together. He wants to be around her, have her grow more comfortable around him. Why is she acting this way now? He did not want to dwell that question, but that boost to his ego earlier is now deflated. 

Bucky is not sure how long he is sitting there in the silence; simply staring off into space. A gentle hand comes to rest on his shoulder, causing him to jump and the hand quickly pulls away. 

“Bucky! Are you alright?” comes Ashlynn’s worried voice.

“Yeah. Why?” he glances up in confusion.

She rolls her grey eyes, “I have been calling you for the last ten minutes trying to tell you that the food is ready. I wanted to ask if you were hungry enough to eat now or if you wanted me to keep it warm and eat later.” 

“I am not all that hungry. But if you are then…”

“No. I am not that hungry either. I took a look outside and it has gotten a lot darker. Will not be long now I think, before we start to hear…”

A loud crash from outside causes both to jerk and look outside. Ashlynn laughs before finishing her sentence. “Thunder. I guess we made it just in time of getting everything done huh? Did you manage to get things tied down or put up outside?”

He nods, relaxing back on the sofa, “Yeah. there was not that much stuff. I even checked on the animals, they should be fine for the night.”

“Thank you.” 

The pair falls into a silence once more. Stealing glances once they think the other is not looking. Ashlynn was sitting on his left side, giving her a better look at the arm that has been the focus of many wet dreams. 

“Ashlynn, you know staring is rude.”

She instantly turns red, eyes going wide; worried that she just offended him in some way, “Oh God! I am so sorry Bucky. I did not mean to stare, I just...I um…”

“Were curious. I understand. Most people are. I have gotten used to it by now. Go on and ask your questions. I do not mind.” he turns to face her.  
Looking down at her fingers, she picks at her nails, a nervous habit of hers, “It is just one question actually.”

“You want to know what happened?” Bucky asks.

He is taken back when she disagrees with his question. 

“Then what?”

Slowly, Ashlynn raises her eyes to meet his, “Why a metal prosthetic? I have seen prosthetic arms and legs before. But this is a-whole-nother level.”

Bucky can only laugh. Never has he been asked that before. Normally people want to know what happened and if it still hurts. And here she is, only wanting to know why it is metal.

“A friend of mine is into engineering, a genius and an obsessed perfectionist. And after the accident, he manages to create,” holding up his hand to show off the work, “this. Every little bit, I will go see him and he will add some kind of upgrade to it. He said that the metal is some of the strongest in the world, will not rust, and some other… functions.”

“Such as?” she inquires. 

Smirking, he peers down at her, “They are more of a show than tell, Doll.”

Grey eyes meeting steel-blue eyes, the air in the room becomes thick, tensions rising. Bucky’s eyes flicker between her eyes to her lips, trying to hold himself back. She was pushing him to his limit; biting and licking her lips, grey orbs sparkling with innocents but a hint of something that Bucky could not name. All control was lost with one word,  
“Bucky…”

His name nothing more than a breath moan on her lips. He grabs her by the back of her neck, pulling her close and a heartbeat later his lips are on hers. Bucky nips lightly on her bottom lip, sliding his tongue across, begging for entrance. Ashlynn willingly grants his wish, wrapping her arms around his neck to push against him as their tongues meet in a dance for dominance. Bucky easily takes control, grasping her hips to turn and sit her on his lap. 

Breaking from her lips, he moves down her jaw to her neck, his scruff scraping against her creamy skin. He leaves his mark all along her neck and chest, biting and sucking on any exposed flesh he can reach. Her head falls to the said, giving him better access. Threading her fingers through his hair and tugs gently, letting out small whimpers as she grinds down on his thigh. 

“B-Bucky...please…”

Bucky grasps her ass with both hands, standing from the sofa. Ashlynn lets out a squeal and wraps her legs around his waist, grasping his shoulders to not fall. He carries her up the stairs and heads right to the guest bedroom. The second he lays her on the bed, his lips are back on hers. Ashlynn responding with equal enthusiasm, writhing beneath him. She wants more, needs to feel him touch her, needs to touch every part of him.

Placing her hands on his bare, hard chest, Ashlynn pushes and uses what strength she has to roll over, sitting on his abdomen, rotating her hips over the hard planes of his abs. Bucky moves her down so she is rocking on his cock; the only thing separating them is the thin layer of her panties and his sweatpants. She breaks away from him, sitting up and reaches behind her back.

Keeping her eyes locked on Bucky’s, Ashlynn lowers the zipper on the dress then grasps the hem and pulls the material over her head, flinging it across the room. She is left in nothing but her white lace cheeky panties.

“Doll, you are so fucking gorgeous.”

Bucky takes her breasts in both hands, kneading and massaging the plump flesh. Sucking one of her pink nipples into his mouth. Teeth nipping and pulling on one peak while his flesh fingers twist and teasing the other. Her hands bury in his hair, holding his face close to her chest. His mouth and hand is all over her breast, she was sure she was going to have multiple bruises, and loves the idea of having proof of his touch all over her. 

His metal hand slips down her body, dipping below her panties. Ashlynn freezes up and pushes Bucky away from her. A flash of hurt and confusion appears on his face, “Ashlynn? What’s wrong?”

“Bucky...I have never really done...this before…” Ashlynn mutters.

Bucky gapes up at her in disbelief, “You’re a virgin?”

She looks away, shyly nodding her head. Bucky pecks her on the lips, “We can stop now if you want to. We are not going to do anything that you are uncomfortable with Doll.”  
“I want you Bucky. Please, I’ve wanted you to fuck me anyway imaginable since I met you. I have gotten myself off with thought of you; of your fingers, your metal fingers, deep in my pussy, of your mouth sucking on my breasts, eating my cunt until I pass out. I want to get on my knees, suck that big, hard cock of yours, getting you all slick before you pin me down, pounding into me until I can’t walk straight. I want you to fuck me until I forget everything except your name.”

Bucky’s eyes dilate, a low growl rumbles from the back of his throat, “Stand up, now.” 

His demand leaves no room for argument, and Ashlynn is rushing off of him and up to stand beside the bed. Bucky stands with her, dropping his pants and kicking them to the side. He sits back on the bed,

“Well Doll, on your knees.”

Ashlynn does not hesitate, she is on her knees, kneeling between his legs and taking his length in her hand. Her grey eyes wide, never having seen a penis in person before, and even as a virgin, she knows that Bucky is a larger than the average male.

“Don’t tease Doll. I want to feel that mouth of yours. Suck my dick.”

Taking an unsure lick at the tip, she moans at the taste of his salty pre-cum. She eagerly takes as much of him in her mouth as she can. He wraps her hair in his fist, getting a clear view of her face. 

“Holy fuck!”

Bucky’s hips jerk, forcing for the take more and causing her to gag around him, but she does not pull away. Hollowing her cheeks, she bobs her head, tongue swirling around the head before going back down. Humming, she savored the taste of him, the feel of him fucking her mouth.

“Fuck! So better than I could have ever imagined! Damn Doll, you like sucking my cock huh? You my little cock slut?”

All she can do is moan, bobbing her head faster. Never would she think she would like to be called a slut of any kind. But hearing Bucky call her his little cock slut has her squeezing her legs to ease some pressure. 

“Look up at me. I wanna see how much you love my cock.”

Grey orbs glazed over in lust stares up at him. The sight of her sucking his cock like her life depends on it is too much for Bucky to handle. Jerking her off his cock by her hair, Ashlynn whines at the loss of his cock. He lifts her, tossing her back on the bed.

“I hope you don’t care too much for these.”

Ashlynn is not able to answer before Bucky is literally ripping her panties off of her body.

“Bucky!”

“I’ll buy you some more Doll. Now spread those legs for me.”

Bucky places himself between her legs, smirking up at her, legs over his shoulders. Kissing up her inner thigh of one leg, just barely reaching the juncture of her before switching to the other leg, doing the same thing. The stubble from his jam scraping against her legs, and Ashlynn is sure to have stubble burn there tomorrow, but she could not careless. 

The feel is so amazing, she is pretty sure she has just found another thing to love about him. 

“Bucky...please…”

He kisses all around her legs and around her lower lips, purposely missing the one spot she is desperate for him to touch. 

“Tell me what you want Doll.”

“Your mouth...please…” she whines, grasping his hair to try and push his head where she wants him.

He lets out a low chuckle, his breath hitting her cunt; her hips bucking up towards him. “Where do you want my mouth? Use your words Doll.”

“Fuck! M-my pussy Bucky! Please...I want your mouth on my pussy!”

Not wasting another second, Bucky dives between her legs, hungrily working his mouth over her cunt. He groans at the sweet taste of her on his tongue,  
“Taste so fucking good Doll.” he murmurs, “So addicting…”

With every flick of his tongue over her clit, her hips jerk, fingers yanking at his hair and pushes his face farther into her cunt. Bucky sucks and licks at the bud until she is screaming, shaking in pleasure.

“Yes, Bucky! Sh-shit...so good...oh God….Oh God! Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

Ashlynn shrieks, her legs locking around Bucky’s head, eyes shut tight. Nothing has ever felt so good. Pleasure explodes throughout her body, her cum flowing into Bucky’s wanting mouth. He eagerly licks her sweet honey, not willing to let a single drop go to waste. 

Bucky is not finished with her yet, he remembers her admission to being turned on by his metal arm. The gears in his metal arm whirls to life, and slowly, he pushes 1 cold digit into her wet hole. A low humming sound comes from his arm, sending a low vibration through Ashlynn’s sensitive cunt.

“Bucky...Bucky...ohhh God! Yes, more, oh please more! Fuck me….fuck me!” 

Adding a second finger, Bucky slams his fingers into her slick cunt, fucking her through her first orgasm. A second was quickly building, Ashlynn doubted she could survive the effects Bucky has on her body.

“C-close! I’m gonna…”

Ashlynn’s sentence cut short with a loud scream erupting from her, calling out Bucky’s name.

He keeps his lips attach to her cunt, drinking in every drop she has to offer him. Curling his fingers, moving his arms faster, triggering a third, smaller orgasm from the squirming woman. Her wanton moans egging him on, drawing out her orgasm as long as he could. 

“Too, too much...too much…” her voice weak, trying to push him away.

Crawling back up her body, pressing kisses over her stomach, nipping at her already bruised tits. He presses his lips against hers, allowing her to taste herself on his lips. Lining his cock up to her entrance, he pushes into her gently,

“Breath Doll, I will go as slowly as I can. I do not want to hurt you...never want to hurt you.”

Her body tensing up at the stretching of her pussy to fit his cock. Ashlynn whines, not in pain but in discomfort. 

“Relax Doll,” he coos, rubbing her sides in a soothing manner, “it’ll pass.”

Inch by inch, he slides into her fully. Bucky has to pause, as much for her benefit to adjust as it is for him to calm down. She is squeezing his cock so tight, he feels ready to bust right then. 

Ashlynn begins to squirm, “Please, Bucky! Fuck me, I need it...I need you.”

“You feel like heaven, Doll. I’m never going to get enough.”

He start gentle and slow, still not wanting to hurt her. 

“B-B-Bucky! More...o-ohhh fuck...give me more!”

“Gladly Doll.” he grunts. “You love my cock fucking you...my good Doll. Scream for me, beg me to fuck you.” growling in her ear.

“Yes, yes, yes! Please fuck me Bucky! I need it! Ohhh...ummm, fill my pussy, m-make me feel so f-f-fucking full!”

Grabbing one leg, and placing it over his shoulder for better angle, Bucky picks up speed, slamming into her tight cunt. The sounds of skin slapping together echoing in the room. Ashlynn’s head thrown back into the pillows, fingers digging into the sheets, pillow, his shoulder, anything she can get her hands on. This new angle has Bucky hitting her g-spot directly, Ashlynn seeing stars. 

“Sh-shit….so good! OH f-fuck...Bu-Buck...I’m going t-to cum...already…”

“Cum as much as….fuck...you can Doll....you wanted me to fuck you till you cannot walk right...I’m going to make good on that…”

Bucky pounds into her harder, faster, biting her shoulder. A scream rips from her throat, her pussy clenching around him with her body spamming with her release; jerking up to meet his thrusts. 

“Yes...fuck yes! Oh my fucking God! Bucky! Bucky!”

Not slowing down, Bucky drops her leg and leans back up, grips Ashlynn’s hips moving her body to ride his cock with her back bowed. And fucks her through her orgasm. Hammering his cock in and out of her pussy, 

“Shit! Yeah Doll...I’m gonna cum...I want you to cum for me again!”

Ashlynn is rendered speechless. Unable to form a full thought much less a whole sentence. Not having recovered from the previous and he is fucking her into another. Eyes rolling to the back of her head, chest heaving as she gasps for air. Her body shaking with the force of her orgasm. 

“Bucky!” Ashlynn cries out his name.

“Yeah, milk my cock Doll...You want my cum in this pussy.”

“Yes! Ohh GOD! Cum in me Bucky...I-I want it...I want you to cum in my pussy!” 

Bucky’s rhythm becomes uneven, hips surging forward in deep, hard thrusts. Ashlynn’s cunt clenching around his cock. Bucky buries his face in her neck, growling her out her name, his hot breath hitting her neck. With one final hard thrust, Bucky joins Ashlynn in the euphoria of his release and cums deep in her pussy. 

Bucky collapses next to Ashlynn on the bed, breathing hard and bodies glistening with sweat. Ashlynn could not move, she is so drained of all energy from her multiple orgasm that it is a fight for her to try and keep her eyes open. 

“I worked up quite an appetite Doll. Think you are ready to eat?”

“Shut up...no move.” Ashlynn grumbles.

Her male companion notices her struggle and gently smiles down at her. He places a light kiss on her forehead, 

“Sleep Doll. I will be right here when you wake up.”

She turns onto her side and is fast asleep without another word. Bucky manages to pull the cover over them without waking her, and in her sleep, she curls into him with her face buried in his chest. He keeps his arms tight around her, watching her sleep and a smile never leaving his face. He has wanted this for so long, he was not going to let Ashlynn go anytime soon. He just hopes that Richard will approve because he would really rather they did not sneak around, lying to her father. 

In this moment, Bucky has never been happier that he took on the job as a farm hand, working for Richard. Had he not, then he would never had laid eyes on this grey eye, dark hair beauty now in his arms. It is all thanks to working on the farm that he fell in love with the farmer’s daughter.


	3. Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashlynn's dad learns about Bucky and Ashlynn new relationship...
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts! Good or bad!

Richard arrives home after being gone for a week visiting family out of state. Ashlynn had elected to remain home with Bucky to look after the farm in case any bad weather hit. 

Richard was thrilled that Bucky and his daughter are finally getting along. Since that night they were stuck together during a string of severe storms, they had been almost inseparable.

He finds the farm silent except for the sounds of the animals. He goes over to the barn and walks around the perimeter to see if he can find any sign of Ashlynn or Bucky, but there is nothing. He can clearly see Bucky’s truck in the driveway so that must mean that the man is still on the premises somewhere. Heading into the house through the back, entering the kitchen, he expects to see Ashlynn there cooking, but nothing. All that he finds is leftovers from the night before and dirty dishes; that right there is not like Ashlynn; she hates to leave dirty dishes. 

Not sure if he should start to worry yet or not he moves through the first level of the house and still finds nothing. Checking the time, there is no way that Ashlynn could possibly still be in bed; she has always been an early riser. Unless she has gotten sick?

Suddenly a scream can be heard from upstairs. He takes off running up the stair and to Ashlynn’s room, bursting through the door.

“Ash, you okay? Ash?”

The room is empty, the bed looks untouched. It does not even look as though she had been in the room Another scream echos in the house. Panic begins to set in and he rushes over to the guest room where the screams are coming from,

“Ashlynn!”

He freezes, mouth falling open and eyes wide. He cannot believe the sight before him, he has to have hit his head at some point and it hallucinating.

“What the hell is going on here?!”

Bucky and Ashlynn quickly jerk apart and sitting up straight, using the sheet to cover their naked bodies.

“Daddy/Richard!” 

He holds his hands up, “Don’t. Get dressed and we will talk about this down stairs.”

He leaves the room in a hurry; he needed something strong to drink. Be damn if it was not even 10 in the morning. He needs something to erase that image from his head.

Back in the bedroom, Ashlynn has her legs pulled up to her chest, hands covering her face.

Bucky lets out a small laugh, “Well, that is one way to tell your father about us.”

Smacking him hard on the chest, she gapes at him with a red face, tears in her eyes, “Bucky! My father just walked in on us having sex! No time for joking!”

He cannot help but laugh, wrapping his arms around her to hold her to his chest. “I’m sorry,” he says, “but this is not the first time I have had a father walk in on me with his daughter. This is the first time that the father also happens to be my boss and also this is the first time that more was going on that just making out.”

She lets out a loud groan, “Not helping Bucky!” burying her head in her hands again.

The man simply kisses her on the top of the head and gets out of bed, slipping on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, “Come on Ashlynn. The quicker we go and confront your dad, the quicker it will be over with. And maybe it will not be as bad as you think it will be. So get up and go get dressed.”

Ashlynn pokes her bottom lip out, whining, but does at he says. She uses the sheet to cover her body and makes her way to the door without a second look at Bucky. He grabs her by the arm, turning her around before she could leave the room and pulls her in for a toe curling kiss. Bucky curls his fingers through her hair to hold her in place. Ashlynn whimpers against his lips, clutching his shoulders and melts into his embrace.

He separate from her lips, nuzzling his nose against hers. He gently gazes down at her, a soft smile playing on his lips, “It will be alright Doll. This was bound to come out sooner or later. Or did you not want him to know ever?”

“No!” she shouts, eyes wide, “That is not it at all Bucky. I want my father to know about us. I just would rather my father never catch us in bed. I am mortified that he just walked in to see...us...and know I have to go down there and look him in the eyes. I want to tell him about us, I really, truly do. This is just not the ideal situation. What if he is angry with us because we did not tell him and he had to find out like this?”

Chuckling, “Well, you’re not wrong there Doll. But just stay calm; I don’t think he is going to be angry. Have you seen how happy he is to see us together? Richard is probably just in shock. Let’s go talk to him and tell him the truth. Okay?”

“Okay Bucky.”

She smiles, leaning up to press a quick kiss to his lips. Ashlynn rushes off to her room and changes into a pair of jean shorts and a pink tank top. Bucky stands outside of her bedroom door waiting for her. The moment she steps out, he takes her hand in his, fingers lacing together and head down to the kitchen.

“So how long has this been going? When did it start?” is Richard’s first questions before the pair fully enters the kitchen. 

He is sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee in front of him along with an empty glass that Ashlynn would guess had a shot of whiskey in it. She flinches at the thought of making her father drink so early in the day. Bucky takes a hold of her hand, giving it a slight squeeze and moves over to the table to sit in front of Richard. 

“A little over two months ago. The night you were away for the night and had me stay with Ashlynn.” Bucky answers is a calm voice.

“I guess this explains why you have been getting along so well lately. Ash, when I told you I wanted you to get along with Bucky, this was not exactly what I had in mind.”

Ashlynn nods, “Daddy, I have liked Bucky since the day he started working here. I just did not know how to act around him, and I guess it came off as me hating him. Are you mad?”

Richard sighs, running a hand down his face, “Were you ever going to tell me?”

“Of course Daddy.”

“We had been talking this week about how to tell you when you got back. That up there was not what we had talked about. But I guess it works. Definitely an interesting story to tell in the future.” Bucky said trying to lighten the mood.

“Bucky! Not helping.” Ashlynn shouts at him, slapping him on the leg.

“Sorry Doll.” he gives a slight pout, looking at her with his puppy eyes.

Shaking her head, Ashlynn leans over to kiss his cheek. 

Richard sits there observing their interaction, seeing how Ashlynn’s whole face lights up just looking at Bucky. He noticed how, from the moment they sat down, Bucky’s eyes rarely left Ashlynn. He was sure if he thought about it more; he would realize that the evidence of Bucky and Ashlynn being a couple has been there all along. And if he thinks back farther, he would see the proof of Ashlynn and Bucky having feelings for one another 

“Bucky, do you really care for my daughter?” 

“I love her Richard. No doubt in my mind. You might think it is too early, but it’s not. Not for me anyway.” Bucky said without any hesitation.

“And Ashlynn?” 

“I love him Daddy.”

“Then no, I am not mad. As long as you are happy and being taken care of that is all I can ask for. Bucky, you better not hurt her; we live out in the middle of nowhere. No one will ever know you are missing. And please, let’s never have a repeat of...earlier.”

With that, Richard stands from his seat and walks around the table to kiss his daughter on the head, whispering a quick “love you” and then pats Bucky on the shoulder. He walks out of the room, leaving the couple on their own.

Ashlynn looks at her boyfriend, “That went better than I thought it would. I still feel bad.”

He gently squeezes her hand, “I told you it would be alright,” he says “and we just have to give in a little time. It will take a little time from him to adjust to the fact that we are a couple now.”

She nods, resting her head on her hand, a small smile on her lips, 

“So now what? We have the whole day to do anything we want?”

With a boyish grin, Bucky stand, pulling Ashlynn from the chair and into his arms, “How about, we go get dressed, pack things up and go have a picnic down by the river? Maybe stay out, lay in the bed of my truck to watch the sunset, stargaze?”

Beaming up at Bucky with large grey eyes, “That sounds perfect.” 

Ducking his head down, Bucky gives her a quick kiss. He lets her go to take her hand back into his and guides them upstairs to prepare for their date.

“Hey Bucky,” Ashlynn starts,

“Yeah?”

“When do you think will be a good time to tell my father that he is going to be a granddaddy?” 

Bucky’s head snaps around, “What?!”


End file.
